criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Man Down
Man Down 'is a case featured in [[Blackrose|''Criminal Case]] where it appears as the second case of Blackrose. It takes place as the second case in the Swashbuckler Shores district of Blackrose. Plot Following waitress Ruth Tanner into the Golden Coral, ''the player and their second partner, the more relaxed brother Paxton Valentine, discover the body of pirate captain Witchell Fraser, slashed and slumped in a bar. Ruth explained that ever since Fraser's boat was sunken by another boat, the ''Lost Faith, he overate and became a regular in the tavern. The duo also spoke to owner of the restaurant Roman Thimble as well as musketeer Agatha O'Swift. Niyah confirmed that the victim was drunk during the murder, making him weak and defenseless against his attacker. At the end of the first chapter, bounty hunter Fran Merrith ran up to the player, holding a bleeding woman, saying that she caught the Siren. Paxton, creeped out, asked the bleeding woman, pirate You Dixon, if she was the actual Siren. Realizing that the pirate is still in shock, they rushed her in the hospital and talked to Fran, explaining that the woman that was shot is deaf and "would be a perfect excuse for stealing earnings." After all that, Roman panics and sprints towards us, saying that the killer left the murder weapon in the museum. After extracting the bloody cutlass from the museum, the team arrested restaurant owner Roman Thimble for the murder. Roman initially denied the evidence until Paxton caught him in his lie after saying that he doesn't recall playing the cutlass at the top shelf of the display. He sighed, saying that the pirate shouldn't have betrayed his crew. Before going into the restaurant business, he used to be on the ship of The Charger, Witchell's ship. The Lost Faith, their rival, was going to be pillaged when the captain busted into the sleeping quarters and shouted, saying that someone stole all of the gold. After realizing that there was a traitor on board, Captain Fraser tied most of the crew up, including Roman, and laughed before they were shot by the Lost Faith. While he escaped his binds and helped someone with an amazing voice, the other tied crew members drowned, causing him to seek vengeance. After noticing that the drunkard captain started to attend his tavern, he knew that it was his time to get revenge. He got the victim drunk before sending his waitresses and waiters outside. After quickly slicing him up, he hid the cutlass in a nearby trash can and joined his staff. During the investigation, he quickly returned the cutlass back on the display. When Paxton inquired about him mentioning helping someone with an amazing voice, Roman shrugged and simply said that the crew used to call them The Siren. Judge Rowe sentenced Roman to 30 years in prison. After the trial, lab chief Allison ran to the player and Paxton, saying that she found some of the gold the Siren kept over the years. Allison cheered as she lead the player to the beach where a treasure chest washed up on shore. When the player unlocks it, a bunch of gold shows up, causing Allison to cheer. When returning it back to the chief, the mischievous Allison pocketed some of the "evidence" to give to the player. When realizing that the Siren lost a lot of gold, they think of a way to lure the Siren out of the sea. The chief also commanded Paxton and the player to interrogate Roman again about his knowledge about the Siren. He simply shrugged and sighed, thinking that the Siren was in fact part of the Lost Faith. When asking about the other survivor of the ship incident, he shook and started crying, the moments returning and traumatizing him again. The guilty Paxton attempted to comfort him, managing for him to mutter out the initials "K.F." When looking for any signs of "K.F." around, they discover a picture of Witchell's crew, Roman and a female holding hands. After discovering that it was Kylie Fontana, a ship docker, they go interrogate Fontana about being the Siren. She denies all allegations, saying that the Siren died in the ship sinking years ago. She reminisces on how beautiful their voice was, and that she wanted to find them after the crash. Before leaving, they eavesdrop and discover Kylie talk about Fraser's treasure, buried between two trees before crying and running off. Realizing that it is the perfect lure, the team hurries to tell chief Mercier about their plan. Summary Victim * '''Witchell Fraser (slumped in a bar) Murder Weapon * Cutlass Killer * Roman Thimble Suspects Profile *This suspect drinks rum *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect has been to the Caribbean Profile *This suspect drinks rum *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect has been to the Caribbean Profile *This suspect drinks rum *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect has been to the Caribbean Profile *This suspect drinks rum *This suspect uses shoe polish *This suspect has been to the Caribbean Profile *This suspect drinks rum *This suspect has been to the Caribbean Quasi - Suspects Killer's Profile * The killer drinks rum. * The killer uses shoe polish. * The killer has been to the Caribbean. * The killer's initials are R.T. * The killer has brown eyes. Crime Scenes Steps Chapter 1 * Investigate Golden Coral Tavern. (Clues: Victim's Body, Coaster; New Suspect: Ruth Tanner) * Talk to Ruth about the victim. * Examine Coaster. (New Suspect: Roman Thimble) * Speak to Roman about knowing the victim. (New Crime Scene: Antique Museum) * Investigate Antique Museum. (Clues: Faded Book, Victim's Ring) * Examine Faded Book. (New Suspect: Agatha O'Swift) * Ask Agatha if she knew the victim. * Examine Victim's Ring. (Result: Translucent Liquid) * Analyze Victim's Body. (18:00:00) (Result: The killer drinks rum.) * Analyze Translucent Liquid. (6:00:00) (Result: The killer uses shoe polish.) * Move on to chapter 2 now! Chapter 2 * Talk to Fran about shooting You. (Result: Fran drinks rum and uses shoe polish, You drinks rum; New Crime Scene: Beach) * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Bullet Box, Cigarette Lighter) * Examine Bullet Box. (Result: Agatha's Bullets) * Ask Agatha about leaving her bullets on the crime scene. (Result: Agatha drinks rum) * Examine Cigarette Lighter. (Result: Roman's Lighter) * Talk to Roman about lying. (Result: Roman drinks rum and uses shoe polish; New Crime Scene: Victim's Table) * Investigate Victim's Table. (Result: Bloody Mug, Receipt) * Examine Bloody Mug. (Result: Pink Powder) * Examine Receipt. (Result: Ruth's Message) * Talk to Ruth about the hateful message on the receipt. (Result: Ruth drinks rum) * Analyze Pink Powder. (Result: The killer has been to the Caribbean, Agatha has been to the Caribbean) * Move on to chapter 3 now! Chapter 3 * Calm down Roman. (Result: Roman has been to the Caribbean, Ruth uses shoe polish and has been to the Caribbean; New Crime Scene: Shattered Display) * Investigate Shattered Display. (Clues: Stolen Medallion, Duffel Bag, Cutlass; Murder Weapon Identified: Cutlass) * Examine Stolen Medallion. (Result: Fingerprints) * Examine Fingerprints. (Result: You's Fingerprints) * Attempt to speak to You about the stolen medallion. (Result: You has been to the Caribbean) * Examine Duffel Bag. (Result: Target List) * Talk to Fran about the target list. (Result: Fran has been to the Caribbean) * Investigate Cozy Campfire. (Clues: Cutlass Sheath, Shoe Polish) * Examine Cutlass Sheath. (Result: R.T.) * Examine Shoe Polish. (Result: Spit) * Analyze R.T. (9:00:00) (Result: The killer's initials are R.T.) * Analyze Spit. (15:00:00) (Result: The killer has brown eyes.) * Arrest the killer now! * Move on to Plunge and Plunder (2/6). Plunge and Plunder (2/6) * See what Allison has to say. * Investigate Beach. (Clues: Locked Chest) * Examine Locked Chest. (Result: Gold) * Return the gold to chief Mercier. (Reward: 20,000) * Speak to Roman about the other survivor. (Reward: Burger) * Investigate Golden Coral Tavern. (Clues: Picture Frame) * Examine Picture Frame. (Result: Unidentified Woman) * Examine Unidentified Woman. (Result: Kylie Fontana) * Speak to Kylie about surviving the ship sinking. (Reward: Locket) * Investigate Victim's Table. (Clues: Map) * Examine Map. (Result: Fraser's Treasure) * Move on to a new case now! Navigation Category:All Fanmade Cases Category:Cases of Blackrose Category:Swashbuckler Shores